Gratitude
by Inspiration.Ignite
Summary: Uchiha Itachi was never known for being thankful. But for his little brother, he'd do anything. One-shot, no pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was getting to the point that the cardboard energy bars were starting to taste _good._

…If that wasn't a sign of exhaustion, Sakura didn't know what was. She'd been on this mission for at least two months (although she wasn't even bothering to keep track any longer), and there was still no sign of him. That _damn_ Uchiha.

Itachi was a genius, no doubt about it. Sakura and her team had been persistently trudging through the desert this whole time, desperately searching for a sign of the missing-nin. Absolutely _zero_ activity. Not a single tip, other than the one that landed them in the dry, baking area.

Yet crime levels were increasing, and it couldn't be more obvious that it was due to the new visitor. Large companies were killing off other employees and CEOs, grudges and feuds were being settled through bloodshed and assassinations, and drugs were slipping past security like water through a sieve. Only an Uchiha would manage to impact the economy (and total population) that greatly within such a small timespan.

And you would've thought that being hired by so many major bosses would make it hard to cover your tracks. But it seemed that Itachi was able to threaten his employers with something far more terrifying than anything their four-man squad could offer during interrogation.

Sakura shivered. Remembering what that man had done in the past, she probably didn't want to hear what he had said. Uchiha Itachi knew no bounds.

So here she was, unwrapping another of those tasteless ration bars along with captain Yamato and two teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Sai. After traveling with each other for over eight weeks, their teamwork impeccable. But outside of duty, their socializing was rather stunted—and in Sai's case, extremely awkward.

"Wait… So you _do_ have emotions?"

 _Sigh._ "Dog-breath, I believe we have already discussed this topic. Repeating the conversation will be useless."

"Hey, stop calling me that! It's Kiba! _Stupid nickname."_

Yamato politely steps in. "Inuzuka-san, Sai-san does indeed have emotions. They are just severely repressed due to his shinobi training."

"Well, I knew that. But, I mean, are you sure? There's no way training could mess him up _this_ much."

"Sai-san's situation was very different growing up."

"Yes, Dog-breath, that is why I am considered the better shinobi tool. You are far too obnoxious to be a proper ninja."

"Why, you—"

"Kiba, cut it out." Sakura crumpled the bar wrapper and stood up, interrupting the young man. "And you," she turned to Sai, "stop antagonizing him. You know he's very sensitive."

" _Hey_ …"

"But Hag—"

"And, we're done here." Yamato steps over the pack lying in the sand. "Gather your equipment. We should try to find another lead."

The sole kunoichi hoisted her pack over her shoulder. "Yes, let's."

oOo

"You guys realize this is a total dead end, right?" Kiba was riding smoothly upon Akamaru ahead of the rest of the squad, twisting to see Yamato. "That man was a total civilian. He probably gave us the wrong directions."

"Keep your eyes ahead. You are directing the squad."

"Yeah, yeah," he turned to face forward, "but this isn't going anywhere. The lead's totally fake."

"There are no other traces of his trail. We have no other option, so we need to head west."

"It was still–"

"Wolf. Obey orders." Yamato closed the discussion. Yes, the hint was vague, and most likely it is a dead end or a false trail. However, shinobi are required to follow without question.

"Hm." Sai snorted, watching Kiba's back with amusement. The pale, subtle nin was, yes, a perfect example of direct obedience, but he lacked the bonds and emotions to function normally as anything but a shinobi. And his nicknames… while are usually attempts to become friendlier, are often offensive.

"Flower, drift to the left." Sakura winced at the girly codename, but complied.

The kunoichi, on the other hand, was popular among her age group and skilled at making friends, not to mention an exemplary healer and occasional front line fighter. Hot-headed and reckless, though, when emotionally involved. If she doesn't reign in her temper, it could eventually get her killed.

" _Ten o'clock!"_ There was a flash of black before a figure settled in the sand. _Uchiha Itachi._ Oddly enough, he was lacking his usual Ame partner. Yamato frowned.

"Squad, formations!" Kiba skidded to a stop, eyes widening in surprise, but quickly backed away to stand in front of the rest. Akamaru growled at missing-nin.

 _"_ Uchiha Itachi. Surrender, or we are permitted to use deadly force."

"Hn." Without words, Itachi vanished, reappearing behind Sakura. Grasping her raised fist in his hand, he forced her chin up with the other, effectively trapping her in Tsukuyomi.

oOo

It felt like Sakura was being swallowed. There was a sudden pressure inside her head, and she jerked, only to wake up to the Tsukuyomi mindscape.

 _Clang._ Hot chains clamped her wrists and feet to thin air, leaving her standing but unable to move. The blackness… So consuming and radiating power. The Uchiha was merciless. Yet, even while facing down the notorious shinobi right before her, she couldn't help but notice his amazing strength. To use such a powerful genjutsu so carelessly, at the beginning of a fight… How truly outmatched she was.

"Kunoichi." He spoke, perfectly articulate. "I do not wish to waste my time."

" _I'll kill you!"_ She pulled against her bonds. "Just wait! I'll defeat you within your own mind. Th—"

"Cease your foolish struggling. I do not intend to harm you." Sakura paused, if only out of disbelief.

" _Liar_! You disgu-"

"I only have one thing to say to you, so listen carefully," he interrupted, engaging his Mangekyō. Sakura stopped, frozen by the doujutsu." _Thank you for befriending the lone raven."_

And with the same squeezing pressure, she was released from the genjutsu.

"Sakura! Speak! Are you okay?" Yamato jumped from a branch and landed beside her. " _Sakura_?"

"…Where is he? Itachi." Her eyes were glazed.

"Gone," Kiba panted as he slid off Akamaru. "It was a clone. Sai dispelled it."

"Squad! Formations. We are going after him." Sakura snapped out of her daze to stand in position. And even as the four leapt into the trees, she knew they would not see him again. Uchiha Itachi is only found when he wants to be discovered.

' _What is up with this guy? And why did he thank me?'_

* * *

Hi guys! here. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and if you didn't catch the reference about the "lone raven" near the end, it's Sasuke. Since I'm not going to follow up with another chapter, might as well tell you now.

This fic is a lot longer than my other one-shots, and it took much longer to write. Also, I'm have a severe case of writers-block at the moment, so I probably won't be publishing for a little while (unless inspiration strikes). If I'm silent for awhile, this is why.

And I've also been getting some comments that say that they would like for me to keep writing about the set of characters, or they would like for me to continue the story. However, unless a crazy amount of people agree, _I will not be following up on any of my oneshots._ And that's also why it's pretty much pointless to "alert" my story, because I won't upload anything knew. Sorry, but when it says completed, it means I will not be returning to the fanfic. But thanks for commenting and alerting and favoriting, guys, because it shows me that people like to read my work. It means _so_ much to me.

Anyways, thanks to all the amazing people who are reading and supporting my writing. You are awesome. :)


End file.
